Valentine's Revelations
by A chance to fly
Summary: It's Kisa's first Valentine's Day since he met Yukina, and they've decided to go on a date after work. However, is seems like they aren't the only ones who have made plans...and should Kisa buy chocolates for his boyfriend or not? Pairings: KisaXYukina and OnoderaXTakano. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: Hello there! While this isn't my first story, this is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic...so I'm pretty excited about it :D I know I should actually be working on my other fic, "Unlikely friends", but I figured it would be fun to do a Valentine's special...and then this idea came up. :) At first, I thought it would be a short fic, but it got longer and longer...until I reached 8 pages in Word, which must be some sort of personal record xD I really liked writing about Yukina and Kisa, since they're one of my favorite couples in the Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi universe. I hope I did them justice. Please let me know what you think! And, of course, happy (belated) Valentine's Day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiich Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p>Kisa tried his best to focus on the promotional plan he was working on, but found his thoughts were wandering off every few minutes.<p>

Today was Valentine's Day, and for the first time in his life he would spend it with someone he loved.

It was ridiculous, especially because he was already 30 years old, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Images of Yukina flashed through his mind, alternated with thoughts about how their date would go. They would meet at four o'clock in front of "Marimo Books", the book store where Yukina worked. His boyfriend had insisted on going on a date on Valentine's Day. Kisa figured he had read too many shoujo manga and was overrating the whole "romantic Valentine date" thing, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel pretty excited as well.

He groaned and let his head fall on his desk. He really needed to pull himself together. After all, Takano-san had been so nice as to arrange a free afternoon for the Emerald editors. At first the plan had been to take the whole day of, but after they had worked really hard on the Valentine's Day Special of their monthly magazine, a lot of their other work had piled up, like the promotional plan Kisa was trying to finish right now. It would be really bad if he couldn't even get that done today.

He sighed and looked around the office. It could have been just his imagination, but it seemed everyone was a little affected by the special occasion. If possible, Mino's smile looked brighter than usual, and even Hatori seemed to smile a lot today. As for Takano: he was tormenting Onodera even more than he normally did, constantly pestering him about his work attitude and letting him run around the building to get and bring documents or make copies. This resulted in a very irritated Onodera, who was yelling at their boss almost every time he got another task. But he did what he was told anyway. Kisa didn't really understand why Takano acted the way he did towards the guy. Onodera had been working with them for a while now, after all. You'd think he'd proven himself already.

His thoughts wandered off to Yukina again. Yukina, his perfect, sweet, handsome boyfriend. Kisa still didn't know how he got so lucky, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Nowadays, he was glad to find that he felt a little more secure about their relationship. Yukina had already proven that he wasn't just going to leave him, and even though Kisa still had his doubts every now and then, he also knew that his lover wasn't the type to joke about something like that.

He looked at the screen of his laptop. Two o'clock. Only one hour of working time left. He couldn't slack off now, otherwise he would be forced to stay and miss their appointment. With another sigh, he sat upright again and focused on his task. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he would be able to see Yukina.

* * *

><p>Onodera was furious.<p>

First, Takano-san had pestered him the whole day long at work, making him run around the entire building and giving him an overload of work to do. The result was that he was now completely exhausted, even though it was only a quarter past three. He'd left the office as soon as possible, but Takano had followed him almost immediately, so they had still ended up in the same subway. What's worse, since they had arrived at their station, the guy just wouldn't leave him alone, constantly telling him things like…

"So, I'll meet you at four o'clock in front of "Marimo Books". Don't forget to bring some chocolates."

Onodera felt like banging his head against a wall. Even more pissed off at the guy now, he turned around, only to be met with Takano's smug smile.

"Absolutely not!"

He turned around again to enter his apartment, but a strong grip on his arm prevented him from doing so. He tried to break free, but the other man was stronger. Damn it. He really wished _he_ was the taller one.

Onodera was spun around and suddenly found himself very close to Takano's face. No, no, absolutely no…

His lips were met with another pair and despite all his frustrations, he found himself getting swept away. Takano's lips were strong but soft, and his hands were in Onodera's hair and he smelled so wonderful, like cigarettes and soap and something that was just Takano…

When he felt a tongue in his mouth and a hand sliding under his shirt, he snapped out of his daze.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing?!"

He pushed him away with all of his strength and thankfully, it worked this time. He felt better for a moment, but then he noticed that Takano still had that smug look on his face, which made all his irritations flare up again.

"Don't worry, no-one's around."

As to prove his statement, Takano gestured around the empty hall they were standing in.

"That's not the problem here!"

Takano raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

"Well, if it's not a problem..."

He came closer again, but Onodera noticed it before it was too late and backed away. Really, this guy didn't understand anything, did he?

"That's not what I mean! You've been tormenting me this whole day, even more than usual, and now you want me to go on a date with you? On Valentine's Day? Have you lost your mind or something?! Baka!"

Onodera was happy to see that Takano was speechless this once. However, when he slightly turned his head away and his expression became unreadable, Onodera began to worry. It wasn't like he had said anything wrong, right? Takano_ had_ been pestering him this whole day, so it was only logical that he wasn't enthusiastic about acting all lovey dovey with him, especially not _today_.

He couldn't help but feel guilty, though, when he looked at the man.

Before he could think about it too much and change his mind, he said:

"Okay, okay, I get it. "Marimo books", right? I'll go change now. Later."

He turned around and unlocked his apartment door. Before he entered, he glanced over his shoulder. Takano was staring at him, a surprised look in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips.

Quickly, Onodera stepped inside and closed the door. O God, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Kisa was standing in front of "Marimo Books", waiting until Yukina was done with his work. He was a bit early, but there wasn't anything else he had to do. Plus, he didn't want to waste any minute that he could spend with Yukina.<p>

In front of the shop was a stand were chocolates were sold. Considering the amount of female costumers, it was a very smart place to choose. Kisa looked at all the girls swarming around the stand, giggling and trying to pick out the best chocolates for the person they liked. He thought about his date with Yukina. Wasn't it a little weird to come empty-handed on a Valentine's date? Maybe he should…But no, he wasn't a girl! It would be really strange if a guy would stand between all those female customers. And in such a public place…

Then he thought about Yukina. He would definitely be very happy if Kisa bought him chocolates. Imagining his excited face, Kisa realized he had no choice. He was absolutely defenseless against that smile.

So after taking a deep breath, he lined up behind the rows of giggling girls.

He got quite a few weird looks, which made him feel even more awkward. God, this was almost as embarrassing as that time when Yukina had to save him from that stalker. He'd been stared at by quite a lot of passer-by's then as well. Right now, however, he could just as well write "I'm gay!" on his forehead. Crap, he really wanted to become invisible right now. He tried to calm himself by taking another deep breath. He just had to endure this a little longer. For Yukina.

The row of girls suddenly started moving and Kisa, lost in his own thoughts, didn't notice it until he was pushed forward. He bumped into a person who was standing in the queue next to him.

"I'm sorry, I - "

He looked up to find a familiar face staring back at him. Green, wide eyes, brown hair…

"Ricchan?!"

Onodera looked just as shocked as Kisa felt.

"K-kisa-san…"

The girls surrounding them seemed to have noticed their meeting, since Kisa suddenly felt the stares getting more intense. He was very tempted to leave the queue and just forget about the chocolates, but he had almost reached the counter. Plus he really wanted to see Yukina's face after he gave them to him, even though that would definitely turn out to be very embarrassing.

"So Ricchan, what are you doing here? Helping out a girl or something?"

That must be it, Kisa thought. There was no way Onodera was here for the same purpose as he was.

Onodera laughed nervously.

"Ah, yes, erm…a friend of mine couldn't find the time to buy chocolates for her boyfriend, so she asked me to help her out…"

Onodera had reached the counter and turned around to pick out some chocolates, so he didn't notice Kisa's surprised look. After working with him for a while, Kisa had come to the conclusion that Onodera was by far the worst liar he knew. But if he lied about this, then that meant…

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

Thankfully, the girl behind the counter didn't seem to find it weird to have a male customer. Kisa pushed the thoughts that were swirling around in his head away for a moment and concentrated on picking out something nice for Yukina.

When he stepped out of the queue, he looked around for Onodera. The guy wasn't hard to find. He was standing a few meters away and looked like he was waiting for someone. Kisa knew he was entering dangerous territory, but in the end his curiosity won from his fears.

"So, Ricchan, waiting for that girl?"

Onodera almost jumped when he suddenly heard Kisa standing behind him. Yep, there was definitely something suspicious going on.

"Y-yes, she told me to be waiting here, so…"

Just when Kisa was about to interrogate him some more, another voice joined in.

"Onodera, there you – Kisa, what are you doing here?"

Kisa tried his best not to freak out. Why did he have to meet his boss here, of all places? Onodera hadn't asked what _he_ was doing buying chocolates, but Takano definitely wouldn't let it go once he noticed what was in the bag Kisa was holding.

"T-takano-san!"

Onodera seemed to be just as nervous as he was. He was looking back and forth between Takano and Kisa, while looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"Hello, Takano-san."

Kisa figured he should at least give him a proper greeting.

Takano nodded at him and then turned his attention to Onodera. Kisa let out a sigh. Thank goodness.

"Let's go, Onodera."

Then Takano noticed the bag Onodera was holding.

"You went shopping? What did you buy?"

Takano tried to grab the bag, but Onodera held it tightly.

"Takano-san! Don't just grab other person's belongings!"

"O, so you didn't buy anything for me?"

Onodera's face went scarlet.

"O-of course not!"

Kisa was watching them with his mouth half open. He knew they had to have some sort of connection outside of work, with the way they always acted around each other, but he had no idea they were this close. He took another look at Onodera's face, then looked at Takano, and suddenly it hit him.

_Oh._

He had been so blind. Takano always paying more attention to Onodera than to anyone else, Onodera getting irritated all the time, their constant bickering, Takano occasionally ruffling Onodera's hair…It all made perfect sense now.

Well, at least he wasn't the only gay person in the Emerald department.

Suddenly, Takano looked up and noticed Kisa staring at them. He must have read something in Kisa's eyes, because he said:

"We'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet at work."

If possible, Onodera's face became even redder.

"T-takano-san! What are you saying?!"

Takano smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I think he gets it by now, _Ritsu_."

Onodera's head looked like it was going to explode.

"Baka! What are you saying out in the open!"

Kisa wondered if he should tell them about Yukina. It would be a bit awkward, but he felt really bad for Onodera, who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

"Ah- Kisa-san, you know he's just kidding, right? Ha ha…"

Kisa smiled at him. Poor guy.

"It's okay, Ricchan. Actually, I…erm…"

"Kisa-san!"

Talk about perfect timing. Kisa didn't know if he should be happy or panicking. He couldn't feel bad for long, though, because the moment he'd heard Yukina's voice his heart had started pounding, and when he was met with that shoujo-manga-aura, he felt like the luckiest person alive.

"Y-yukina."

"I'm sorry, did you have to wait very long? It was super busy today, so it was hard to leave the shop."

Then he noticed that Kisa already had company.

"O, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Yukina Kou, it's nice to meet you."

While Takano and Onodera introduced themselves, Kisa took a look at their faces. Onodera still looked very embarrassed about the whole situation, but Takano had a little frown on his face, like he was thinking about something. He caught Kisa's gaze and it looked like a light suddenly went on in his head. He smiled and turned back to Yukina, who was talking animatedly. Kisa knew his boyfriend always liked to meet people from his work, and Yukina's enthusiasm would normally have made him smile. However, right now that look of Takano's had him worrying. This wasn't the first time Kisa felt like his boss could see right through him. It was kind of scary, really.

"So, how did you two meet?" Takano asked when Yukina had stopped talking for a moment.

Kisa felt like that wasn't what Takano actually wanted to ask, but he answered the question anyway.

"Yokozawa-san introduced us, since "Marimo Books" seems to sell a lot of manga series that I've worked on."

Takano nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well. But you must be pretty close, if you're making plans for Valentine's Day."

Kisa cringed. There it was. Even though he was going to tell the truth only two minutes ago, he still felt a little scared. He wasn't used to telling people that he was gay. Even his parents didn't know about it. Yukina, on the other hand, seemed to sparkle even more after Takano's words. His smile grew wider and his eyes started shining, which made him even more handsome.

"Well, that's because - "

Yukina stopped himself just on time and looked at Kisa with wide eyes, clearly trying to apologize without saying something that might spill their secret after all. Kisa was surprised. Sure, Yukina had made it clear before that he would like to be open about their relationship, but for Kisa's sake, he had always kept to the story that they were just friends. This was the first time that he'd apparently forgotten about it. Knowing Yukina, it was probably because of the occasion. Kisa could very well imagine him being happy and sparkly all day (even more than usual, that was)just because it was Valentine's Day.

Kisa hesitated. It wasn't exactly necessary to say it, and he'd rather keep his private life…well, private, but he knew it meant a lot to Yukina to be able to act as his boyfriend. And it would also make Onodera feel better.

He looked up at Yukina and nodded at him.

"It's okay, I suppose. You can tell them."

When he saw the surprised, but truly happy look on his face, Kisa knew he'd made the right choice.

Yukina turned back to Onodera and Takano.

"Well, it's because Kisa-san is my boyfriend."

Onodera's jaw dropped, while Takano merely smiled.

"Wha – Seriously?! I had no idea!"

Kisa figured the reason Onodera was staring at them was because he hadn't met another gay couple before. Yukina didn't know this, of course, and misinterpreted.

"It's not a problem, is it?"

Onodera's eyes widened.

"N-no! Not at all! It's…"

"It's completely fine, since Onodera here is _my_ boyfriend," Takano interrupted him.

"B-baka! When did I ever agree to that?!"

Kisa noticed that Onodera's face was turning scarlet again.

"O? So if you're not my boyfriend, then why did you agree to go on a date with me? Isn't that usually something _boyfriends_ do?"

"B-because _you_ wouldn't stop pestering me about it!"

Now that Onodera was distracted, Takano took his chance and snatched the bag out of his lover's hands. With a triumphant look, he held up the box of chocolates.

"So that's why you're buying me chocolates, huh? Because you're _not_ my boyfriend."

"Give it back! Who said that was for you, baka?!"

Yukina watched the scene with a look on his face that was a mix between worry and amusement.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time at work," Kisa smiled. "Although they usually leave the word 'boyfriend' out of their conversations."

Yukina looked a little more reassured now and smiled back at him. Then his eyes landed on the bag Kisa was holding…and shifted towards Onodera's bag, which was still in Takano's hands…and back to Kisa again, who was suddenly feeling really nervous.

"Kisa-san? Are those…chocolates?"

"Ah…erm…I thought it would be kind of weird to come empty-handed on Valentine's Day, and I figured you might like it, so…"

He hoped he wasn't as red as Onodera had been just now.

Yukina's face broke into one of the brightest smiles Kisa had ever seen. Then, he took something out of the pocket of his coat and handed it over to Kisa.

Kisa could only stare in surprise at the box he was holding in his hands. Were these…? He untied the ribbon and opened it. All kinds of different chocolates were lying inside the box, with a little note on top of it.

'_Dear Shouta, happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Forever yours, Kou.'_

His cheeks were definitely on fire now. Speechless, he looked up at Yukina, who was still smiling at him.

"Kisa-san…Shouta. Can I…kiss you? Just this once?"

Kisa looked around at the people surrounding them and at Takano and Onodera, who seemed to have stopped bickering and were now giving each other chocolates. Apparently, they'd all had the same idea. Then he turned back to Yukina, who was looking at him with that face that he only ever used when he was with Kisa. For the second time that day, Kisa realized he was absolutely defenseless against that smile.

So he nodded and took a step towards Yukina, while his boyfriend came closer as well. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Yukina closed the gap between their faces. The moment their lips met, Kisa closed his eyes and let the whole world fade away, until it felt like only he and Yukina existed. He wrapped his arms around him and slid his fingers into that beautiful, soft hair that he loved so much. The best thing was, it wasn't only his hair he loved, or his face, or his voice. It was all of him.

When they pulled apart and the world slowly began to take form again, Kisa could feel some people stare at them. And for the first time in his life, he didn't care about it. Instead, he smiled at his boyfriend, and before he could stop himself, he whispered:

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy ending, I know, but hey, it's Valentine's Day, right? ;D I'm sorry that there's so little Onodera POV, I simple hadn't enough time to make this fic longer. For now, this is a one-shot, but I could add an extra chapter with some more TakanoXOnodera, for the ones who would like to see that (could also be combined with more YukinaXKisa, of course ;D). Just let me know if you'd like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and please let me know what you think! :D Until next time!<strong>


End file.
